


Quiet Moments

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: In the midst of the Dark One destroying the town and Zelena on their tail, Roland meets his baby sister.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CC prompted: Roland meeting his new little sister.

He's a father of two. Robin almost can't believe it.

It shouldn't be this way. He shouldn't be hiding his daughter behind a protection spell at his girlfriend's mansion. His daughter should be his girlfriend's. The birth should've been seamless. He shouldn't have had to worry about the Dark One minutes after her entrance in the world.

But Robin can't think of that anymore. His daughter is here. She's perfect. He's got Regina by his side.

"Are you ready to introduce the newest member of our family to the rest?" Regina asks.

Our family.

It's their family. They have so much to discuss and figure out, but that can wait. For now, there's something a little more important to do.

"I am."

Robin carries his daughter into the living room. John and Henry rise from the couch, Roland jumps up. The two have matching smiles on their faces, the latter running straight for his papa.

"Brother or sister?"

"You have a perfectly healthy baby sister."

"A girl." Roland pouts, confused. "But Merry Men are boys."

"Now Roland, that's not true. Your Mama was one and then we had Mulan." The baby yawns in protest. "You can do everything with her that you could a brother."

Roland still doesn't look convinced. "Can I hold her?"

"Sit back down."

Roland obliges and Regina adjusts his arms, putting his right hand on the baby's head once she's in her big brother's arms. He looks down at her with wide eyes.

"She's so small," he breathes.

"She was just born today," Regina reminds him, gently. "All babies start off this tiny."

"Really? Was I this tiny, Papa?"

Robin nods, getting a bit misty at the thought of his son as a baby. Time had flown too quickly. "Aye, my boy."

Henry stands next to Robin and snaps a picture of his mom, Roland and the baby.

"Does she have a name yet?" he asks Robin.

Robin shakes his head. "I haven't had time to get to know her yet. Things have been so crazy today."

"You'll come up with something," Henry assures him and Robin smiles.

"She's like a little peanut," Roland says. "Can we call her that? Peanut?"

Robin's smile widens a bit. "As a nickname, like how Regina calls Henry her little prince and you her little knight. It'll be a good place holder until I can come up with her official name."

Roland nods and looks back down at his sister. "Hiya Peanut, I'm your big brother, Roland. We can share my toys, if you want."

The adults chuckle and John places a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin nods at him. Yes, there's a lot to figure out. His daughter doesn't have a name. Emma is on the loose, hell bent on revenge. Zelena will want her hands on the baby. He and Regina haven't had time for a real talk in a long time.

But for now all that matters are the three kids in this room. He will do anything to protect them.


End file.
